Components of a facility (e.g., building), such as, for instance, objects, equipment, and/or devices of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) system of the facility, may need to be commissioned, maintained, tested, and/or inspected. This is typically performed by one or more users (e.g., technicians and/or workers) in the facility. For example, the user(s) may carry a computing device, such as a laptop, smart phone, or tablet, with him throughout the facility (e.g., to where the components are located in the facility) for use in performing commissioning, maintenance, testing, and/or inspection tasks. However, if the facility is a large facility, such as, for instance, a large commercial building (e.g., airport, mall, office building, etc.), warehouse, or refinery, the commissioning, maintenance, testing, and/or inspection of the components can be time consuming and/or difficult for the user(s).